Fanfiction - Chelsea and George
This is a fanfiction about two best friends called Chelsea and George. They live in a daycare hoping to be picked but one day its their lucky day. Characters Kayla (in this picture below) Chelsea(in this pic below) George Kieran Chloe -------- Miss Kendall picture below Sadie Mr Hollister (the brown penguin) Mr Joe (the blue penguin) Miss Jones (the brown penguin) Chapter 1 - In the Daycare Chelsea's View I woke up beside my cosy bed next to George. "Wewo George! Are woo ready to pway with Sadie and Kieran all day?" I asked. "Oh wes! I forgot!" George giggled. If you want know who Sadie and Kieran are, they are our friends. Sadie is the oldest and nerdiest pookie in this daycare and Kieran is her broder. Kieran is in love with pirates and dresses up as a pirate a lot! But my really best friend is George! We sat waiting for Sadie and Kieran to wake up. We read funny stories together, we giggled and chatted, we drew pictures. Then, Kayla and her friend, Chloe woke up and rushed over to us. We don't like Kayla and Chloe that much because they bully us. They are divas, terrible divas. Anyways, they rushed over to us and began to sang "OOO! OOO! GEORGE IS IN LOVE WITH CHELSEA OOO! OOO!". George was about to lash out at them. Then my favorite teacher, Miss Jones came in. "Hello Chelsea and George! Kieran and Sadie are now awake!" she said. "Oh YIPPEE! Wait up, I'm getting my make-believe stuffies!" I yelled. Sadie came in adjusting her glasses with Kieran carrying all of his pirate stuffies. "Hello Chelsea, Hello George!" Sadie smiled. "Hello Sadie! Hi Kieran!" we both said. "Race you to the playroom!" Kieran yelled. We both raced to the big center of the daycare, the playroom. George won that race. We sat down on the blue circle fluffy rug and began playing. "A hoey my arties!" Kieran said, moving his pirate stuffie side to side. "Hello there Mr. Pirate!" Sadie said. "Lets draw a picture of our favorite stuffie!" George suggested. "WAY!" we all shouted rushing over to the coloring table. I drew my bunny stuffie, George drew his penguin stuffie, Sadie drew her computer stuffie and Kieran drew his pirate stuffie. Then, Mr Joe came over. "Aww! What pretty drawings you 4 have made! Put your names on them and I will put it up on the post it board. We wrote our names on and gave them to Mr Joe. "Good pookies!" he smiled. Miss Kendall is about to ring the bell for the lunch! RING RING RING! It was lunchtime! Mrs Kendall said I was the line leader and I leaded the class to lunch. I sat with Sadie, Kieran and George at the nerd table. Kayla and Chloe sit at the popular table with no friends because they have no friends because they bully people. "Haha! Chelsea or should I say Phelsea and George or should I say Weorge instead they want to sit with the nerds EWW!" they giggled. "Miss Kendall, Kayla and Chloe are saying mean words to me!" I told Miss Kendall. "Ok sweetie, I will go talk to them!" she said in a calming voice. "Kayla Anderson, Chloe Gaiz? Are you both saying meanie beanie words to Chelsea and George?" Miss Kendall asked. "Mo miss poopy! Its Phelsea and Weorge!" they giggled. "Go to the meanie beanie corner for 5 minutes and think about what you will say to your friends over there and to me!" Miss Kendall snapped. Finally enough of them Then, some parents came in to choose lucky pookies. Mr Hollister came in and said "Picking Time!". We followed him upstairs to the picking room and we waited. I hoped they would pick Chloe and Kayla so I would never EVER see them again! I hoped they wouldn't pick Kieran and Sadie. A mumu came in and scanned the room. "Please not Sadie and Kieran please Chloe and Kayla!!" I whispered in my head. The mumu came over to Sadie and Kieran, twirled them and then whispered I pick you. I nearly cried. "Chelsea? Why are you crying?" George asked. "Because Kieran and Sadie got picked and we only have Chloe and Kayla sniff sniff!" I cried. "But you still have me!" George said hugging me. "I know, your my best friend!" I replied. Chapter 2 - A Surprise George's View All the staff came to us and said "We've got a surprise for you all! Go to the office to see it!". Me, George Moliez, I absolutely love surprises! "Chelsea! Come to the office its a surprise!" I told Chelsea. Everyone made it to the office. "Ok class! Mr Hollister has very kindly booked a trip to Sandcastle Waterpark tomorrow!!" Miss Kendall smiled and shown us the website down below! I cant wait to go there but I looked up close to the website and it said it was in Blackpool! I'm glad this daycare is in the UK but its 60 miles to get there! It doesn't really matter because I like staying on coaches. "Mr Hollister, what about the parents coming in?" Chloe asked. "Well, the daycare will be closed so no parents tomorrow!" Miss Kendall said. "Aww!" we all sighed. Mr Joe looked at his clock and the window. "Its getting dark, should the pookies go to bed?" asked Mr Joe. "Yeah! Bedtime everyone!" Miss Jones said. I grabbed Chelsea's hand and ran to the bathroom and started brushing our teeth. "Chelsea? I am so excited to go the waterpark tomorrow are you?" I asked. "Yeah! I love water parks so much! The website shown a pirate part. I wish Kieran was here to go there because he love pirates. Speaking of Kieran, I wonder how Sadie and Kieran are getting on with their new famfam!" Chelsea replied. I jumped into bed and Chelsea fell asleep. I couldn't sleep, I was too excited too. I crept out of my room and went to Mr Hollister. "George! Why are you out of bed!" he asked. "Well, umm, I can't sleep because I am too excited for Sandcastle Waterpark!" I replied. "Oh George! Let me get you back to bed!" he said, carrying me back to my room. Chapter 3 - Today Is The Day That We Go To Sandcastle Waterpark Chelsea's View I was really so excited for Sandcastle Waterpark. "George! George! Today its the day we go to Sandcastle Waterpark!" I squealed. "WAY!!!!!" he screamed. We put our clothes and swimsuits on and rushed to the playroom. "Oh hello you two early birds! Are you excited for the trip!" Miss Jones asked. "Wes we are!" me and George said. Chloe and Kayla rushed downstairs with their bikinis on. "Why aren't woo wearing bikinis?" Kayla asked. "Because I tink its inappropriate and George is a boy!" I snapped. "Noobs!" Chloe whispered. "Chelsea is right! It is inappropriate to wear bikinis, only mumus wear bikinis! Plus your too young!" Miss Kendall said. "Moo were mot! We just the right size for them!" Kayla smiled. "Kayla! No backchat! Do you want to go to the waterpark? Or not?" Miss Jones asked. "Wes Miss Jones we want to!" Chloe and Kayla replied. "And I will not tolerate you being rude, disrespectful, ungrateful and mean!" Mr Joe said. I just wish that Sadie and Kieran was here, without them it wouldn't be much fun. "I seen the advert on TV! I'm going on the Master Blaster first!" George giggled. "I'm going on Duelling Dragons first!" I smiled. This is the master blaster right here. Duelling Dragons "Pookies!" I know your all excited but all of you need to calm down! Mr Hollister will drive to bus to us and you will choose a partner to sit next to while traveling on it!" Miss Jones smiled. "You will be my partner George since your my best friend forever!" I said. "Wes! We must always stick together!" smiled George. We boarded the bus and drove 60 miles to Sandcastle Waterpark. We got a bit bored during the journey. "Gosh George? How long is this going to take?" I asked. "It will currently take 1 and a half hours!" Miss Jones said. WHAT! 1 AND A HALF HOURS! WHAT WILL ME AND GEORGE DO? We might as well just fall asleep until we get there. Chapter 4 - Splashing FUN Time! George's View We finally arrived at Sandcastle Waterpark! Woohoo! "Chelsea? Which slide? Duelling Dragons or Master Blaster?" I asked. "I think Duelling Dragons would do!" Chelsea replied to me. "Ok! Then its time for MASTER BLASTER!" I yelled. "WAY!!!" we both screamed. A lifeguard stopped us and asked "Are you strong swimmers?". "Mo!" we said. "I guess sorry you can't come on!" it said. "Aww!" Chelsea said. "But we can still go onto Master Blaster!" I smiled. We raced over and another lifeguard stopped us and asked "How old are you both?". "4!" we replied. "Sorry, your too young to come on this slide!" it said. "Awww! I wanted to go on this slide for ages! We can't go on any slides!" I shouted and began to cry. "Oh don't cry! You can go on the Caribbean Storm Treehouse, Fort Riptide, HMS Thundersplash, Shimmering Shallows, Thunder Falls Water Slide, Treetops Water Chutes and Ushi Gushi River Creek. I wiped away my tears as soon as he said that. "I bet those waterslides would be fun! Come on George! Lets try HMS Thundersplash!" Chelsea smiled. "Otay!" I said. After hours of fun, Miss Jones came and said "Chelsea, George! Time to go home!". "Aww! But we don't want to go home!" Chelsea replied. "Aww! Look at those tired little eyes!" Miss Kendall said. We got into our clothes and drove home. Chapter 5 - Writing About What Happened In Our Diary Chelsea's View We got home to the daycare and we walked to our room. Our Room In Daycare "George? Want to write about Sandcastle Waterpark?" I asked, grabbing my diary from under the bed. "Yeah! Sure thing!" replied George, climbing onto the top bunk, where he sleeps. I tagged behind George onto the top bunk. I wrote: June 24th 2013 Dear Diary, Today me and George went to Sandcastle Waterpark! It was AWESOME! We weren't aloud on our favorite slides because we weren't strong swimmers to go on Duelling Dragons and we weren't old enough to go on Master Blaster. We still had fun though! We went on the HMS Thundersplash!! We pretended we were pirates in the seas and we went on other stuff but I'm too tired to write it all Love From Chelsea. "Should we go to bed now?" George asked rubbing his eyes. "Yes! We need energy!" I replied. Chapter 6 - Lucky Day George's View I suddenly forgot it was picking time first today! I need to wake up Chelsea so she remembers! "Chelsea! Chelsea! We have picking time first today! We might get a mumu!" I giggled, shaking Chelsea. "George! We aren't going to get picked! I just know!" Chelsea sighed. "We might do! Lets go!" I replied. We both rushed to the picking room. I took my stuffies and stuff and Chelsea took her stuffies, diary and stuff just incase we both get picked! Not many parents were coming in today! Suddenly, a golden limo parked up on the daycare corner. "Wow! A dream mumu! I want that mumu!" Chelsea smiled. "We might!" I said. A mumu, with pink skin, blonde hair tided into a sidetied, golden diva shades, a pink boa, a blue dazzle dress, a green handbag and pink high heels. Chloe and Kayla were muttering over there about something then ran and clinged to the mumu, just to get her attention. "Can you get off me please girls!" the mumu said. I don't think she likes clings. Then Kayla and Chloe ran and sat in front of us, just so they can get picked. Luckily, Chelsea and I ran and moved somewhere else. The mumu was looking around now. Will she pick me and Chelsea or Kayla and Chloe. "Pick us! Mot them stupid pookies!" Chloe yelled. The mumu spotted the pookies. She came over to us. This was going to be the BEST MOMENT OF ME AND CHELSEA'S LIFE! Our first time getting picked by a dream mumu! "Hiya little cuties!" she smiled. "Hwi pwetty miss!" we both replied. She picked us up, tickled us, threw us up to the stars, twirled us and gave us candies. Then she whispered in our ears "Do you want a wista, a uppie, a grammy, a grampy, a dudu, a biggy, a middle, an au au, an uncle and a babysitter and go to the rich home of the Houtan's?". "Wes pwease!!" we both giggled. She carried us into her golden limo and drove to the new home. Chapter 7 - The New House Chelsea's View We traveled to the Houtan's house. These pictures are what it looks like. I am not pleased with that George and me have separate rooms. The Limo Dining Room Living Room Garden down below Bathroom My room down below Georges Room We explored everywhere in the house and meeted everyone in the famfam who are: Grace Houten (Wista age 4) Jackie (uppie age 10 months old) Sina Houten (Grammy age 89) Kyle Houten (Grampy age 91) Gordon Houten (Dudu age 34) Eleanor Houten (Biggy age 15) Harry Houten (Middle age 9) Keisey Houten (Au Au age 48) Lawrence Houten (Uncle age 56) Danielle Vorna (Babysitter age 21) 10 people in this famfam. Add 3 which is me, George and mumu is 13! Biggy "Famfam! Introducing our new pookies, George and Chelsea!" the mumu introduced. "Hwi!" we said. "I DIDN'T WANT A BRODER!" screamed Grace. "Ok Grace! I'm sorry George! You need to leave!" mumu said. "I did nothing mumu!" George cried. "If George needs to leave I'll leave!" I smiled. "Don't cry George, lets go to the forest!" I suggested. Chapter 8 - Friendship Ends George's View We walked to the forest. "Preps go here!" I said. "It doesn't matter!" Chelsea said. We got out our stuffies and began to play with them. A boy and girl prep came over to us Declan Casey "Wewo!" Chelsea said. "Well Well, what do we have here?" the girl prep called Casey asked. "Were pookies!" she said. "Chelsea stop! They might get angry!" I whispered. "Mind your own business George!" she growled. "Watch this preps!" she giggled. She took my penguin stuffie from me and threw it into the fire. I was shocked and mad. I grabbed her bunny stuffie and threw it in the fire. "See how you like it HEY!" I scowled. "Your the meanest person I EVER met!" Chelsea growled. I stood up and ran over to the tree. I put my head down in my arms and began to cry. "Stupid preps! Stupid Chelsea! UGH! I wish I never was friends with Chelsea! I don't want to see her terrible face again!" I cried. Someone tapped my back. It ws Declan the boy prep. "Chelsea says you strangled her! I'm calling the police!" he said. "Thats mot true!" I snapped. Casey then kicked me. "SEE FOR YOURSELF SUCKER!!" she yelled. Chapter 9 - Getting Kidnapped George's View I was hungry and I knew I would die of hunger. I went to the pizza parlor. I remembered the times Chelsea was there with me and we giggled together. Now thats gone. Chelsea hates me now. She likes the preps more than me. I just can't believe that! We were the best of friends. "Its just not the same here without Chelsea!" I sighed with a tear coming down from my eye. I left the pizza parlor. I found the lighthouse where the beach was. I remembered the times Chelsea would build sandcastles with me. Then a police officer saw me. "You! Get here now!" he scowled. I quickly ran off but he catched me. He took me into the lighthouse and threw me into a cage. "You stay here!" he growled. Is he trying to kill me? Or might it be those STUPID preps who called the police on me! Look at me! Stuck in a cage with nothing but puffle-o's to eat! It was dark! Actually, this police station is a hospital! I could see pookies being brought here to get checked up on by mumus or dudus. Some pookies have come for their 9 month injections. OUCH! I suddenly remember me saying "Wes! We must stick together!" I said remembering going to Sandcastle Waterpark. If that mumu didn't say I had to leave, we would of still be best friends. If we didn't go to the forest, we would of still be best friends. If the preps didn't come, we would of still be best friends. BUT STUPID CHELSEA NEVER LISTENS TO ME! SHE JUST THINKS I'M NOTHING BUT A HORRIBLE BEST FRIEND! Chapter 10 - Growing Up George's View 9 years later, I suddenly grew up What I look like now! My skin had changed, my clothes have changed. EVERYTHING has changed. Everything but my memories. I broke out of this ridiculous jail and ran. I ran to the skatepark to try out my new skateboard. I spotted Chelsea there. She spotted me and didn't look happy at all. "IF IT ISN'T F#CKING GEORGE!" she yelled. "What have I done to make you angry! I know the answer to that! NOTHING!" I growled. "NO YOUR WRONG! F#CKING WRONG! YOU THREW MY BUNNY STUFFIE IN THE FIRE WHEN I WAS A POOKIE!" she screamed. "WELL YOU THREW MY PENGUIN IN THE FIRE FIRST YOU DUMBO!" I shouted Chelsea as a biggy "I WAS ONLY TRYING TO SHOW THE PREPS HOW GOOD I WAS!" Chelsea scowled. "BUT YOU MADE ME TERRIBLY UPSET! YOU MADE ME CRY IN REAL!" I cried. "I JUST WANT TO BE BEST FRIENDS AGAIN PLEASE!". "GEORGE SHUT UP! ITS OVER NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE I HAVE NEW BEST FRIENDS WHO LIKE ME BETTER YOU LIKED ME!" Chelsea roared. "YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT KIERAN AND SADIE THATS ALL!" I screamed walking off. Chapter 11 - Hurt Chelsea's View I laughed as soon as George walked off. I hate him! He hates me! Then my foot came off a ramp and I fell off. My eyes shut as soon as I got onto the ground and I couldn't breathe. George came rushing towards me. "Chelsea! Chelsea!" George screamed. George called an ambulance and they took me to the hospital. Chapter 12 - Friends George's View I went into hospital as fast as I can. "Hello! I have come to see Chelsea Resays!" I said, puffing. "Ok, your name please?" the hospital worker said. "I am George Moliez!" I replied. "Ok George, go to 4th floor in the teenagers ward please!". I finally got there. Chelsea was asleep with a breathing mask on and lots of bandages and wires on her. She woke up. "George? Why are you here?" she asked, quietly. "I just wanted to see you don't be angry or upset!" I smiled. "George, I am truly sorry for my rudeness towards you. I just wanted to show the preps how much I am! Those preps just took me into the high school and shown me to the other preps. Everyone laughed but now I just remembered you. You were my only best friend. I shouldn't of betrayed you like that! I missed you all along, I am not angry or upset! I am just really sad because I'm worried you might be mad and won't forgive!" Chelsea sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh Chelsea please don't be sad, I love you so much!" I giggled. "Me too George!" she replied. Now George and Chelsea now have a happy life together. They got married and are best friends and it will stay that way. If you had cried throughout this fanfiction, get a tissue and calm down. I hope you liked this fanfiction! The End! Wait not quite the end yet! If you want more Chelsea and George I am doing another chapter! Chapter 13 - A Baby Chelsea's View I am so glad me and George became friends again. It was really rude of me to betray him to try and impress some stupid preps who never even cared about me! I should of listened to George because he was right. "Hey babe! Hows it doing!" George smiled. "Good! Any names for the baby!" I replied. "I thought of Katie, Lucy or Jill if its a girl and Jack, Harry and Kyle if its a boy!" he giggled. "Those are all brilliant names! If its a girl I will go with Katie and if its a boy I will go with Kyle!" I chose. TBA Category:Fanfictions Category:Cute Category:Sad